Needlenose (Earth-7045)
Needlenose is a fly airplane-bot who wanted to design the most righteous microchips in all Cybertron, but the class system stuck him the military. What''ever''! This led him to join the Decepticons for revenge. A willing if undisciplined soldier, Needlenose always keeps it fresh and fly. When he found out about Nebulans, he was all over that, and snagged himself two: Sunbeam, a gnarly surfer dude, and Zigzag, a cool old geezer whose black armor goes with absolutely everything. These two dudes can even combine into a single weapon, which is not at all weird. He's bad-aft, is Needlenose. Not. Straight up, he's a big tin dweeb who thinks he's the bomb. He even plays video games. LAME. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Sharpshooter' *'Expert Gamer' *'Chip Engineering' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Solar-powered light burst discharger rifle': has become Sunbeam's alt. mode. *'Dual-barreled electrostatic overloader rifle': has become Zigzag's alt. mode. *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Targetmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Engineers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters